Off road vehicles may collect water inside of the vehicle from activities such as water fording or from washing out the vehicle's interior. Conventional water mitigation approaches use rubber plugs under floor coverings (e.g., carpets or mats) for draining water from the interior. In such approaches, both the floor covering and rubber plugs must be removed for water to be drained. Further, in vehicles with non-removable floor coverings, conventional water mitigation approaches may often result in water collection below the floor covering which may result in fouling.